Estúpido, estúpido, baile
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Ambos se echan a reír y en ese momento Draco piensa que podría besarla y ella le correspondería con gusto. Pero él es Draco Lucius Mafloy, y no es valiente. [COMPLETO- DRAMIONE- Este OS participa en el concurso Navideño del grupo de Whats app M&M]


**_Este OS participa en el Concurso Navideño del Grupo de Whatsapp Muérdago y Mortífagos._**

 ** _Todo lo reconocible es de Joe K. Rowling y de la Warner. Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, aunque la playlist inspirada en el OS me parece un super premio, qué queréis que os diga._**

 ** _No, no he muerto, sólo estoy de parranda, y quien sabe, a lo mejor hay algún milagro de Navidad aún por hacerse, quiero decir, Miss Mantequilla ha hecho un sper comeback, quizás va siendo hora que me ponga al día._**

* * *

 _I've got a crush, la lala la la la_  
 _Like a schoolgirl_  
 _And you wanna rush, la lala la la la_  
 _Like a fool what?_  
 _So step on the gaps, la lala la la la_  
 _Come on over_  
 _'Cause baby it's Christmas, la lala la la la_  
 _I wanna know ya_

* * *

 ** _C_** _apítulo_ _ **ú**_ _nico_ _ **:**_ _ **E**_ _stúpido_ _ **, e**_ _stúpido_ _ **, b**_ _aile_ _ **.**_

 _Los copos de nieve enmarcan la escena que está viendo, lo cual es imposible, ya que, esa noche de Navidad, la nieve nunca llegó a entrar realmente en el Gran Comedor. Pero ahí están, esos copos diminutos y fríos enmarcándolo todo._

 _Y ahí en medio está ella, brillando más radiante que el propio árbol de Navidad, Hermione Granger._

 _Draco recuerda perfectamente esa noche, fue la primera vez en su vida que no tuvo nada que decir en contra de ella. Ni sobre sus rizos, ni sus dientes, ni su vestimenta, ni si quiera sobre su sangre._

 _Se acuerda que durante toda la cena no pudo apartar los ojos de ella. Sintió hasta celos del estúpido de Krum. Por primera vez en su vida sintió celos. Cuando la miraba no veía a alguien carente de clase, ni de saber estar, y aún menos a alguien inferior a él._

 _Esa noche, fue la primera vez que pensó en ella como una compañera, como una maga, como una persona._

 _Pero esa noche acabó, y parece que haya quedado a la distancia de toda una vida. Y ahora están bailando, él y Granger, bailan, bailan y dan vueltas, y todos a su alrededor también lo hacen. Su corazón late más rápido y empieza a sudar, cada vez dan vueltas más rápido, todo gira, y él se ve incapaz de parar, de detener esa danza infernal._

 _Su respiración se vuelve agitada, y mientras los negros copos siguen cayendo él sólo puede pensar en sacar de ahí a Granger y ponerse los dos a salvo. Tira de ella pero lo único que consigue es que las uñas de ella se claven en su piel y empiecen a dar vueltas a más velocidad._

 _Intenta decir algo, articular cualquier palabra, decir lo que sea, pero no puede. Y ella lo mira, lo mira con sus cálidos ojos castaños con pena, con una pena tan honda que lo desgarra. Está sufriendo, y él no puede pararlo._

 _No puede._

 _No puede hacer nada._

 _Nada._

 _La sangre que sale de la comisura de la boca de Hermione le permite respirar._

 **§¤§**

Se levanta con la respiración entrecortada y con la vista borrosa. Tiene mucho calor, así que se quita la colcha de encima e intenta normalizar su respiración. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y traga grueso. Sus orbes grises se clavan en la ventana, está amaneciendo.

Más tranquilo, pero aún con la pesadilla fresca en su mente, se levanta y se acerca a la cama dónde Granger está profundamente dormida. El gato está con ella, y levanta la cabeza adormilado para observar qué hace.

Él se limita a observarla. A observar como su pecho sube y baja acompasado, como parece dormir tranquila, sin pesadillas, sin recuerdos, sin muertes. Estira el brazo, vacilante, queriendo tocar su sonrosada mejilla para sentir su calor, para asegurarse que está con él, que realmente está viva.

Al final, las puntas de sus dedos sólo acarician el aire y él sale de su habitación como si fuera una sombra.

 **§¤§**

— Esta vez no somos el colegio anfitrión del baile —les dice McGonagall a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que están ahí reunidos—. Pero eso no es excusa para que os comportéis como una banda de bobos babuinos.

— Nos dijo algo parecido en el baile de cuarto año —le susurra Granger a la oreja.

Draco gira levemente la cabeza y la mira a los ojos. Sus labios curvados en una fina sonrisa que promete un comentario sarcástico sobre la edad de la directora y una enfermedad llamada demencia senil.

— Es por eso que espero la máxima corrección y decoro de todos ustedes. Y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos y cada uno de vosotros —ahí es cuando la directora los mira fijamente y frunce los labios. Un escalofrío los recorre y vuelven a sentarse con la espalda recta y con la mejor cara de póker que tienen—. Nada de comentarios sarcásticos, ni de intentar seducir a ninguna alumna de Beauxbuttons, y aún menos competiciones estúpidas de fuerza bruta con algún alumno de Drumstrang. Esta noche no seremos otra cosa que los más refinados y elegantes huéspedes. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, directora McGonagall —corean todos ellos.

La mujer asiente complacida, aunque no parece muy convencida, y se gira para poner el gramófono.

— Y ahora toca bailar —les anuncia notablemente más animada—. Dentro de cada mujer hay un cisne esperando volar, y dentro de cada hombre hay un león deseando rugir libre —la risa histérica de Granger corta el discurso en seco y hace que todos los miren, supone que la exprofesora dijo algo parecido en su día, cosa que a él también le hace reírse—. ¿Quizás he dicho algo divertido? —Les inquiere alzando una ceja y fulminándolos con la mirada.

— No… No… —Consigue articular la castaña entre risas—. Es sólo… Es sólo que… ¿Los nervios?

McGonagall, obviamente, no se lo traga. Y ellos, sobretodo la castaña, intentan no volver a estallar de risa.

— Nervios… Ya veo… Es normal considerando que ustedes dos abrirán el baile y claro, todas las miradas estarán puestas en ustedes. Aunque claro, eso, señorita Granger ya lo vivió usted, cuando fue la pareja de Viktor Krum. Así que, para quitarles esos nervios, ¿qué tal si les hacen una demostración a sus compañeros de cómo se hace?

Hermione se levanta demasiado decidida y se dirige en amplias zancadas hacia la improvisada pista de baile. Él hace lo propio, pero intentando que se muestre su desgana. Se para en frente de Hermione y espera.

— ¿Preparados? —Les pregunta la mujer—. Por favor empiecen cuando los compases se lo indiquen.

Una nueva música empieza a sonar, y cuando las notas llegan, ambos adoptan la postura adecuada y empiezan a moverse perfectamente sincronizados. La primera vuelta es perfecta, los suspiros de las chicas se escuchan por encima de los compases la primera vez que la alza. Siguen dando vueltas, y hasta parece que McGonagall los mira con ojos soñadores, pero su pesadilla vuelve a colarse en su mente.

 _No puede pararlo._

Sin poder controlar el miedo que le recorre el cuerpo no coge a Granger a tiempo y ésta cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

La música sigue sonando pero él sólo puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón desbocado. Todos los alumnos lo miran, incluso la exdirectora de Gryffindor parece sorprendida por lo que ha pasado.

Parpadea y mira hacia abajo. Ahí está Granger, con el pelo enmarañado y una muda pregunta en sus orbes marrones.

— Yo… Yo… Lo siento.

Se aleja y cierra la puerta.

 _No puede hacer nada._

 **§¤§**

— ¿Estás bien?

No sabe qué contestarle, la verdad, mentirle, o quedarse callado. Así que opta por lo último, quien calla otorga.

Al ver que no le contesta se sienta a su lado y observa lo mismo que él. Los Pirineos nevados son un espectáculo. El viento soplando entre ellas, el azul del cielo contrastando con los picos blancos. Ahí ha aprendido que el paisaje más inhóspito tiene una belleza abrumadora, y con Granger ha aprendido que el silencio es la forma más difícil en la que el ser humano se comunica.

— No quiero ir al baile de hoy por la noche —le confiesa sin despegar la vista del paisaje.

— Ya veo… —le contesta ella—. ¿Por qué?

— Porque no.

Llevan dos meses metidos en esa estúpida prueba, pero ya la conoce mejor que a él mismo. Sabe que ha alzado la ceja derecha, que lo mira, y que ha girado levemente el cuerpo para encararlo. Casi puede sentir como su lengua pasa por su labio inferior, es como si evitara que las palabras se le escapasen.

— Le prometimos a la directora que iríamos. Tienes que ir.

Ni la guerra ha conseguido arrancarle todo ese sentido práctico y querer hacer lo que las normas dicen.

— No hice ningún juramento inquebrantable, así que no, no tengo que ir.

Seguro que ha inflado los cachetes y ha escondido los labios en una fina mueca. Pero no va a girarse para comprobarlo, si lo hace pierde.

— ¿Así que esas tenemos? No vas a ir, y ya. ¿Y yo qué? ¿Vas a dejarme plantada?

— Puedes escribirle a Viktor Krum si quieres, estoy seguro que le encantará acompañarte, otra vez.

No se lo esperaba, pero la chica lo empuja y él cae del banco de dónde está sentado. No puede evitarlo y alza la cabeza para mirarla, y lo que ve lo deja mudo del asombro, Hermione está sonrojada, de pie, con los ojos llorosos y parece querer matarlo a puñetazos.

— ¡Que te den, Malfoy! ¡Siempre tienes que estropearlo todo! ¡Como Ronald!

Y habiendo dicho eso se da media vuelta airada y vuelve a entrar al colegio. Él se queda un rato más ahí, en el suelo, intentando procesar qué acaba de pasar. ¿Por qué mierda acaba de compararlo con Weasley?

 **§¤§**

Falta media hora para el inicio del baile y él está tumbado en pijama en su cama. Hace rato que su compañera se ha ido dando un sonoro portazo. No lo ha dicho nada, tampoco hace falta, sabe que debe estar esperándolo, esperando a que baje las escaleras y la ayude con su pequeño problema de ansiedad social.

Pero no tiene ganas, no va a hacerlo.

¿Y si él le hace más daño?

La culpa de lo que le pasó en Malfoy Hall aún lo desgarra por las noches, aún lo atormenta. Podría, debería, haber hecho algo. Un, _no es ella_ , un, _parad_ , un _basta_ , un _Potter está abajo, a ella no la toquéis, por favor_.

 _Por favor._

El pasado lo asfixia, y es que siempre lo ha sabido, siempre le ha gustado esa chica, esa rata de biblioteca, esos rizos rebeldes, esos dedos largos, la curva de su cuello, su risa, su ceño fruncido, su mente… Su maravillosa y perfecta mente.

Es perfecta.

Y él no es nadie.

No es nada.

 _Nada_.

 **§¤§**

Al final decide bajar. Decide que hoy es el día en el que puede empezar a cambiar las cosas. No sabe de dónde saca el valor, el coraje que nunca tuvo, pero lo saca y se viste, se viste y baja las escaleras corriendo. Sabe que lo está esperando, como él la esperó durante su primera prueba.

Granger lleva esperando demasiado tiempo.

Lleva esperándolo demasiado.

La sonrisa que le dedica cuando lo ve aparecer le dice que todo ha valido la pena. El temor, la esperanza, la oscuridad, las ganas de vivir, todo lo ha llevado a ese momento. Ese en el que se estira la túnica con las manos, en el que se arregla el pelo mientras acaba de bajar las escaleras, en el que se detiene apenas a unos pocos centímetros de ella y le hace una perfecta reverencia.

Ella suelta una risa y le devuelve la reverencia. Por el rabillo del ojo puede apreciar que, aunque el vestido está lleno de transparencias, nada queda a la vista. Le gusta, le gusta que Hermione de esas demostraciones de que es una mujer, de que es una mujer segura de su cuerpo, y de que es hermosa en todas sus facetas.

— Perdón por hacerte esperar, Granger —se disculpa tendiéndole el brazo para que ella lo coja.

— Disculpas aceptadas —le contesta sonriendo y aceptando el brazo que él le ofrece—. No me importa esperarte.

Sabe que sus palabras guardan más de un significado, así que antes de reunirse con los demás decide abrirse un poco y confesarle sus demonios.

— No soy valiente, Herms —sus orbes buscan los de ella y se encuentran entre destellos dorados y la luz titilante de las velas—. Soy un cobarde. Tengo… Tengo miedo. No sé luchar, al menos no por lo que importa. Tenía miedo de venir, no soy nada.

Tiene que juntar los labios, porque empieza a temblar, si sigue hablando va a llorar. Y Hermione está tan hermosa esta noche de Navidad que no quiere arruinársela.

— No te preocupes —pone una de sus delicadas manos en su mejilla y ese simple gesto lo calma a un nivel espiritual que ni sabía que existía—. Soy Gryffindor, ¿recuerdas? Déjame el valor a mí, y yo te dejaré lo de ser taimado y astuto.

Ambos se echan a reír y en ese momento Draco piensa que podría besarla y ella le correspondería con gusto. Pero él es Draco Lucius Mafloy, y no es valiente. Así que la conduce suavemente hacia las puertas de madera y oro y espera paciente la señal para entrar.

Espera, des del fondo de su corazón, que esa no sea la última Navidad que pasen juntos. Pero que ese sí sea el último baile al que deben ir. Estúpido, estúpido, baile.

* * *

 _A snowy night, a woman on fire  
I'm waiting for ya  
So, here we go under the mistletoe  
Oh, I adore ya._

 ** _Sia- Under the mistletoe_**


End file.
